


Can I Help You With That?

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith "you are my body guard now I pay in dates" Gainsborough is a force of chaos, Bondage, F/F, Handcuffs, Self-Bondage, caught in self bondage, roomate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Tifa has some self bondage fun and gets caught. Aerith is absolutely delighted by this turn of events.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. What Have We Learned?

"So what have we learned?"

Tifa was blushing bright red, refusing to look Aerith in the eye. She was just going to make this as humiliating as humanly possible, wasn't she?

"When doing self bondage always have a backup escape in case you drop the key." Tifa said.

"That's a good girl." Aerith said, patting Tifa on the head. She was enjoying this entirely too much.

Tifa was laying on her own bed, feet tied to the bed posts, hands locked to the headboard in handcuffs, and stripped down to only a pair of panties. It was only supposed to have been for a half hour or so, a little alone time to enjoy being "helpless" and indulge in a fantasy of two. Things had taken a turn for the worse when she had tried to unlock herself, fumbled with the key, and it fell behind the bed and well out of reach.

She had been trapped about an hour before Aerith got home. It wasn’t the worst situation, she was comfortable at least, but she was ready to get out. As embarrassing as it had been, she had called out for Aerith and asked her for help. Aerith, of course, had found the entire situation hilarious and had insisted on giving her captive audience a short lecture on bondage safety. Tifa was 100% sure she was primarily using the chance to oogle her tits, but Tifa had decided to use her as a backup without clearing it with her first (“That is a clear consent violation,” Aerith had reminded her) so whatever, they were even.

"Ok, can you  _ please _ unlock the handcuffs now?" Tifa asked, rolling her eyes in an attempt to play it cool.

“Hmm… I’m not sure.” Aerith said playfully. “I think I deserve some sort of reward for rescuing you.”

“ _ Aerith _ .”

“Nothing big!” Aerith assured her.

“What do you want?” Tifa asked with a sigh.

“I want a kiss.”

"I will  _ murder _ you." Tifa growled. 

"Just a joke!" Aerith said with a laugh, reaching up to unlock the handcuffs.


	2. Indecent Proposal

Tifa had hoped to avoid Aerith that morning, just slip out and get to the bar, bury herself in work and forget last night ever happened. Unfortunately she was already awake and in the kitchen, sipping a mug of coffee while reading some book and occasionally taking a bite of toast. Tifa froze when she saw her, but decided that retreating back to her room was just postponing the inevitable. Better to get it over with. She pointedly avoided looking at Aerith, getting some toast, oatmeal, and her own coffee. She thought she might actually get away with it too, but after she finished her breakfast and was cleaning up the dishes Aerith finally spoke up.

“So. About last night.” Aerith began. She didn’t have a hint of shame in her voice, but she also wasn’t using the salacious tone she liked when flirting and teasing. 

_ Uuughh, why, just let me pretend it never happened! _

“Yeah?” Tifa asked, turning to Aerith, determined not to show embarrassment.

“First off, I won't tell anyone about your whole thing. I don’t want you worrying that this gets back to Cloud. Privacy is important.”

“Thanks.” Tifa said with a smile. However mischievous Aerith could be she knew when something crossed the line.

“Second, if you are going to do this sort of thing again I am entirely willing to be your back up, but _please_ ask first. What would have happened if I had decided to stay the night at Zack’s? I don’t want you getting hurt. I promise I won't tease you about it, even if you get stuck and need my help.”

Tifa nodded and took a drink from her coffee. She was appreciative, but she couldn’t really trust herself to keep the blush off her face if she spoke up.

“Last, what would you think of a friends with benefits arrangement?”

Tifa choked on her coffee, coughing for a few seconds before she managed to form a response.

“ _ What? _ ”

“I’m into bondage, you’re into bondage, seems like a good fit. Zack is really great, but I would  love to play with a woman too.” She gave Tifa a seductive smile. “And you’re so cute, and god I _love_ your breasts.”

Tifa gaped at Aerith for a few moments.

"You are serious? Of course you are." Tifa said, leaning against the counter.

"No pressure of course." Aerith said. She stood up, washed out her mug, and put it into the cupboard. Not for the first time Tifa marveled at how well she managed to pull off 'innocent flower girl' when she had absolutely no shame whatsoever.

"Just give it a bit of thought. I'll see you later!" Aerith said, disappearing out of the front door.

With Aerith gone Tifa finally let herself go, burying her face in her hands and blushing as hard as she had the night before.

“What. The. Fuck.”


	3. Good Girl

T> Ok, let’s say, for the sake of discussion, that I am interested. I’ve never done FWB before or bondage with a partner. How would we do this?  
A> There’s no one way  
A> But i was thinking  
A> One of us takes charge for a night  
A> And gets to tie the other up and have her way with her  
T> Ok, I’ll admit it, that does sound fun. I’m not sure I would know what to do if I was in charge.  
A> I can teach you  
A> I have all sorts of ideas  
A> I can do first if you want  
T> Yeah, I would appreciate that. I guess we are doing this then.  
A> Tonight  
A> ?  
T> Sure, why not.  
A> Great  
A> So lets talk kinks and limits  


The conversation that followed was one of the most mortifying of Tifa’s life. She was really glad she had decided it was best to kick this off in a text chain, she would never have been able to say all these embarrassing things out loud. Aerith was relentless. ‘Do you like ropes?’ led to gags led to spanking, and somehow Aerith was prying secrets out of Tifa that she had never told anyone in her life. By the end of the hour Tifa was pretty sure Aerith had a better grasp of her kinks and fantasies than she did herself. 

In the end Aerith had declared that she had an idea and had been about to give Tifa the details, but Tifa stopped her. ‘Can you surprise me?’ Tifa had asked in a moment of courage and arousal. For the rest of the day she blushed when she thought of Aerith’s response:

“Good Girl”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/Landing%20Page)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions, and do basically whatever I want over there. It is intended to be PG-13ish. 
> 
> I also have a blog for more adult oriented stuff. Follow my main blog first, but on this one I reblog lots of sexy pics and talk with people about bdsm and my sex life a lot.
> 
> [LewdLadyLily](https://lewdladylily.tumblr.com/)


End file.
